News 2011
Witcher News aus den Jahren: * 2010 * 2009 * 2008 * 2007 * Weitere Veröffentlichungen 15. Dezember Schock für alle "The Witcher 2" Spieler: CD Projekt RED rüstet sich weltweit zum Kampf gegen Raubkopierer des Rollenspiels. DRM soll weiterhin nicht eingeführt werden, aber Spieler mit einer illegal erworbenen Version von "The Witcher 2" werden nun zur Kasse gebeten, insbesondere deutsche Spieler, die sich eine Piracy version u.a. bei Torrent zugelegt haben. Die deutsche Gesetzgebung macht es möglich, dass CDPR Schadensersatzforderung wegen Copyright Verstöße bei mutmaßlichen Tätern geltend machen kann. Eine Rechtsanwaltkanzlei verschickt im Namen ihrer Mandanten CDPR Abmahnungen. Die bisher etwa 1.000 Delinquenten wurden anhand ihrer IP ermittelt, wobei sich herausstellte, dass diese Personen eine illegal erworbene Kopie von "The Witcher 2" besitzen. Diese Aufspür-Methode ist umstritten, da sie nicht hundertprozentig Besitzer von Raubkopien garantieren kann. Entsetzt sind nicht nur die tatsächlichen Täter angesichts der hohen Summe, die sie zu zahlen haben. Das Vertrauen der Fans in die polnische Spieleschmiede ist tief erschüttert, da mehrmals offiziell verkündet wurde, dass CDPR niemals solche Maßnahmen ergreifen würde, bei denen ehrliche Käufer des Rollenspiels den Ermittlungen ebenfalls zum Opfer fallen können. * Eurogamer News * Fassungslosigkeit der Fans auf Shot Paper Shutguns 29. November Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende zu und da werden wieder die besten Videospiele des Jahres aus allen Genres und Nebenwirkungen gewählt. Für 2011 ist dieses Mal "The Witcher 2" mit am Start und könnte bei der Konkurrenz für weiche Knie sorgen. Zumindest bei den Leserabstimmungen können wir die Konkurrenz auf die hintersten Ränge verweisen. Wir werden euch regelmäßig Votings vorstellen, bei denen ihr für "The Witcher 2" mitmischen könnt. Den Start macht PC Games. Unter allen Teilnehmern werden zwei PC Games USB Sticks 8GB verlost. Auf geht's: * PC Games: "Die besten Spiele der Saison". The Witcher 2 ist nominiert für: ** 1. Rollenspiel des Jahres ** 11. Entwicklerstudio des Jahres ** 14. Spiel des Jahres ** 15. Bester Sound ** 16. Beste Grafik ** 17. Beste Collectors' Edition Die Community der PC Games Hardware wählt das "das bisher schönste Rollenspiel". Das ist nur ein Leser-Voting, aber ihr hier ebenfalls "The Witcher 2" wählen und diskutieren & argumentieren. 21. November CD Projekt RED schieben zu ein Mini Update nach: Patch 2.1. Für diesen Patch ist The Witcher 2 Version 2 erforderlich. 17. November Auf dem Investortag hat CDPR über die Zukunft des Unternehmens gefachsimpelt und ihre Pläne für die kommenden Jahre vorgestellt. Nicht nur für Witcher Fans gab es gute Nachrichten, für die Spieler Community allgemein, denn die Entwickler aus Polen wollen ein neues Spiel vorstellen, das wie The Witcher in Serie gehen soll. Einzelheiten zu den Projekten wurden nicht bekannt gegeben, daher ist der Raum für Spekulationen groß. Alle Projekte werden in den eigenen vier Wänden produziert und basieren auf der RED Engine, die ständig weiter entwickelt wird. Ein Outsourcing wie bei Rise of the White Wolf (WideScreen Games) kommt nicht in Frage. :Zwei AAA+ Titel für 2014 und 2015 – Die Entwickler möchten ein Spiel entwickeln, das sie selber gerne spielen würden. Am liebsten sind das nicht lineare RPGs mit einer komplexen und tiefgründigen Handlung. Realistische Themen, die Erwachsene ansprechen. Demnach wird der eine AAA+ Titel ein Rollenspiel sein. CDPR sind nicht abgeneigt, die IP wieder auf einen bekannten Film oder Roman zu basieren. Es gibt eine Reihe viel versprechender Sci-Fi Autoren in Polen. CDPR hatte bereits an einem FPS mit dem Arbeitstitel They gewerkelt, der in Serie gehen sollte. They wurde wieder eingestampft, trotzdem machen Geschichten über laufende Prozesse hieran immer wieder die Runde. Dieses mysteriöse Langzeitprojekt könnte 2015 an den Start gehen. :Beim zweiten AAA+ stehen die Zeichen gut, dass es sich um The Witcher 3 handelt. :The Witcher 2 für die PS3 – Es wird nach wie vor daran festgehalten, dass im ersten Quartal 2012 The Witcher 2 für die Xbox360 veröffentlicht wird. Viele Spieler möchten The Witcher 2 ebenfalls für die PS3 haben. Wenn dieser Wunsch in die Tat umgesetzt wird, erst nachdem das Spiel für die Xbox erschienen ist. Für das erste Quartal 2013 haben CDPR die Veröffentlichung eines AA Titels vorgesehen. Das könnte die PS3 Version sein. :Multi-Plattform Versionen - Handelt es sich bei dem 2013 Titel tatsächlich um die PS3 Version, dann könnte The Witcher 3 2014 für die Plattformen PC, PS3 und Xbox veröffentlicht werden. The Witcher 3 soll als Multi-Plattform Version erscheinen – wie alle zukünftigen AAA+ Titel, auf jeden Fall für mindestens zwei Plattformen. :Add-Ons – Ein Add-On wird es auf jeden Fall geben, wenn alles gut klappt, sogar drei. Mit zwei Add-Ons werden die Spieler bereits 2012 gesegnet (Quartal 1 und 3), das dritte ist für 2013 vorgesehen. Bei diesen drei Add-Ons könnte eine "Enhanced Edition" dabei sein, wie es bereits bei The Witcher der Fall war. * Details und Video Interviews auf Polygamia. 22. Oktober Die Golden Joystick 2011 Gewinner sind ermittelt worden, die Preise sind vergeben und die Auserkorenen sind am Feiern. Leider, leider ist CDPR mit nicht unter den Feiernden: * Best RPG: Fallout Las Vegas (The Witcher 2 auf dem 2ten Platz) * Ultimate Game of the Year: Portal 2 Mehr Information über die Preisverleihung, Interviews sind erhältlich unter: * Golden Joystick Webseite * Golden Joystick Facebook 21. Oktober Für den europäischen Markt gibt es noch einiges zu klären, ob Namco Bandai oder THQ " " als Publisher den Vertrieb und Verkauf regeln wird. Für die Konsolenspieler in Nordamerika ist alles beschlossen und besiegelt: : Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment wird der Publisher für The Witcher 2 auf der Xbox 360. Mit so einem starken Partner hat CDPR beste Voraussetzung, den Titel in Nordamerika groß herauszubringen. Auf jeden Fall hat Warner Bros. Eine sehr gute Meinung über das Rollenspiel, es passt hervorragend in deren Repertoire von hochwertigen Spielen. * Pressemitteilung / News 10. Oktober Eine besondere Augenweide spendiert die neue "High Texture Modifikation" für von Modder TC1984. Scharfe und kontrastreiche Texturen bringen noch mehr Leben in die Witcherwelt. * Download * Bildergalerie auf PCGames.de 27. September PC Spieler von freuen sich, wenn CDPR sie mit zusätzlichen Spielinhalten zum Download salbt – kostenlos. Fans des Rollenspiels, die auf die Konsolenversion auf der Xbox 360 warten, sehen da magere Zeiten entgegen. Nicht, dass es keine DLCs geben wird, doch die werden nicht kostenlos sein. Das ist kein fieser Schachzug der Entwickler. Die Spaßbremse ist Microsoft, denn die haben es gar nicht gern, wenn kostenlose DLCs auf dem Live-Marktplatz angeboten werden, sagt Adam Badowski von CDPR. Es bestehen sogar Richtlinien, die diesen Service am Spieler untersagen. * Artikel auf Joystiq.com 22. September Heute Nachmittag beginnt die Herbst Konferenz (Pressemeldung vom 12. September) von CD Projekt, wo unter anderem ausführlich das Update 2.0 zu "The Witcher 2" vorgestellt wird. Zum "Arena Mode" aus diesem Update gibt es einen Soundtrack Trailer: Witcher 2 Arena Trailer.mp3 oder Witcher 2 Arena Trailer.wav. Das Musikstück wurde von Adam Skorupa und Krzysztof Wierzynkiewicz komponiert. Wer heute Nachmittag die Konferenz live mitverfolgen will, kann sich ab 16.00 Uhr im CD Projekt Channel dazu schalten. 12. September Auf Gamespot.con beginnt heute eine neue Abstimmung / Wahl, die ein wenig aus dem Rahmen fällt. Es geht nicht um das beste Rollenspiel, den coolsten Helden, die fesselndste Gamestory oder sonstige Mainstream Topics. Nein, es geht um den "All time greatest game sidekick" – um den besten Nebendarsteller / Gefährten der Hauptfigur. In diesem Fall tritt der Barde Rittersporn gegen Cortana aus "Halo: Reach" an. Also: Abstimmen für Rittersporn Zu gewinnen gibt es auch etwas, aber das ist unwichtig, da an Teilnehmer außerhalb Nordamerikas und Kanada keine Preise vergeben werden (können). 01. September Dieser News ist eine Prise Werbung beigemischt, aber es lohnt sich: The Witcher 2 und viele weitere Games spielen mit einer Gamer Unlimited Flatrate. Hierbei zahlt ihr einen monatlichen Festpreis und könnt dafür aus über 500 Titeln Games zocken, ohne die Spiele zu kaufen. Unter anderen bietet Gamer Unlimited auch The Witcher 2 an. Die monatliche Zockergebühr beträgt 19,90 Euro. Mit einem Gutschein-Code der PC Games könnt ihr für 2 Wochen diesen Service zum halben Preis testen. * Account erstellen zwischen 3. und 19. September * Auf Gamer Unlimited aus der linke Navi-Leiste "Premium Pack" auswählen * Im zweiten Registrierungsschritt auf der linken Seite (A) in das Gutscheinfeld den Code "Witcher" eintragen aktivieren * Der reduzierte Preis erscheint und ihr regelt die Zahlungsweise. * Hinweis: Wenn ihr die Gamer-Flatrate nach Ablauf der Testphase nicht weiter nutzen wollt, müsst ihr den Account kündigen, sonst läuft die Mitgliedschaft zum vollen Preis weiter! 31. August CD Projekt hat eine neue Zusammenarbeit mit Gaikai Inc. bekannt gegeben. Über diese Cloud-Gaming Agentur wird es dann möglich sein, eine Demo zu The Witcher 2 spielen zu können. Cloud-Gaming befindet sich in Europa überwiegend noch in der Entwicklung. Beim Cloud-Gaming Service profitieren vor allem Spieler mit leistungsschwachen Rechnern vom Angebot, da sich das Spiel auf externen Servern der Agentur befindet. Sämtliche für die Spielinhalte erforderlichen Berechnungen laufen auf diesem Server ab. Wann die Demo zu The Witcher 2 angetestet werden kann, ist noch nicht bekannt. 30. August The Witcher 2 ist noch nicht mal 4 Wochen auf den Markt, da ist der Nachfolger zum bereits jetzt auf der direkten Zielgeraden, eine Million Exemplare weltweit verkauft zu haben – berichtet das Warschauer Business Journal. Bereits in der ersten Woche nach Veröffentlichung am 17. Mai hatte sich The Witcher 2 schon 400.000 mal verkauft. 18. August Wer geglaubt hat, CDPR hat mit der PC Version von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings abgeschlossen, wird mit dem 2.0 Update eines Besseren belehrt. Auf der Gamescom stellten die Entwickler Einzelheiten des großen Updates vor. Im aktuellen Entwicklertagebuch präsentieren John Mamais, (Head of Production), Marek Ziemak, (Level Artist) und Maciej Szczenik (Senior Gameplay Designer) das Update 2.0: * Verbesserungen und DLCs – Insgesamt 20 Verbesserungen wird es geben (Details wurden noch nicht genannt) sowie sämtliche Verbesserungen, die bisher erschienen sind. Ebenso enthält das Update alle bisher 9 veröffentlichten DLCs. * Neues Tutorial – Das neue Tutorial macht es neuen Spielern leichter, ins Game einzusteigen. * Dark Mode – Wem The Witcher 2 bisher allerdings im Insane-Schwierigkeitsgrad zu einfach war, kann sich am "Dark Mode" messen. Hier kann der Spieler allerdings den Spielstand abspeichern. Im "Dark Mode" spendieren CDPR Geralt 18 neue Rüstungsgegenstände und Waffen – die mächtigsten Items, die es im Spiel geben wird. Items und Equipment sehen düsterer aus. Der erste Spieler, der den "Dark Mode" bewältigt, erhält einen realen Preis. * Arena Mode – Da geht es richtig zur Sache! Der Spieler kann ausprobieren, wo die Belastungsgrenze der erlernten Fähigkeiten steckt. Die Arena Kämpfe werden in einer neuen Umgebung ausgetragen und die furiosen Kämpfe werden von einem dynamischen Publikum bejubelt, was ein wenig Gladiatorenatmosphäre aufkommen lässt. Der Hexer muss in mehreren Runden gegen unterschiedliche Gegnergruppen (unter anderem Werwölfe) bestehen. Er muss sich allerdings nicht allein den Gegnern stellen und kann sich von bis zu drei Gefährten (Magier, Ritter, Zwerge) unterstützen lassen. Bei jeder Runde werden die Gegner stärker und nach jedem Sieg sind für Geralt bessere Gegenstände frei geschaltet. Außerdem wird er mit Kampfpunkten belohnt. Der Spieler kann mit dem erreichten Höchststand in der Öffentlichkeit rumposen, z.B. auf The Witcher Facebook Das Update 2.0 kann ab dem 29. September mit dem automatischen Updater herunter geladen werden – kostenlos. 17. August thumb|right|Poster auf der GC thumb|right|Sticker von der GC Die Gamescom in Köln geht morgen erst richtig an den Start (heute ist Fachpublikum-Tag), aber bereits am Wochenende zuvor hat The Witcher 2 die ersten 3 Preise eingestrichen. Okay, Crysis 2 hat 6 Preise abkassiert. Am 13. August hat das Spiel bei der European Games Award Verleihung in Köln Auszeichnungen kassiert für * Best European Game Design * Best European Gameworld * Best Special Edition Für Zweitplatzierungen hat es "nur" gereicht in den Kategorien * Best European Game * Best European Developer Studio Sicher waren diese Auszeichnungen erst ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommt. Aktuelle Infos und Fotos von The Witcher 2 auf der Gamescom könnt ihr übrigens auf The Witcher 2 Facebook verfolgen. 01. August Es ist für die Öffentlichkeit eigentlich noch nicht richtig bestätigt, aber Tatsache ist, dass The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings für die Xbox dieses Jahr nicht mehr erscheinen und auf das erste Quartal 2012 verschoben wird. An der The Witcher 2 Xbox Präsentation auf der Gamescom (bisher nur für das Pressepublikum) ändert dies jedoch nichts. Die Begründungen für die Verschiebung variieren: Die Microsoft-Konsolenversion kann zum bisherigen Veröffentlichungszeitpunkt nicht in der Qualität fertig gestellt werden, wie CD Projekt es vor hat. Oder: Es gibt Stress mit Namco Bandai, die CD Projekt des Vertragsbruchs bezichtigen, weil an ihnen der Publisher-Kelch vorüber ging und stattdessen an THQ weiter gereicht wurde. Das Problem muss gerichtlich geklärt werden. Eine offizielle Pressemeldung wird es in kürze geben. 01.August Heute morgen um 8.00 Uhr lieft bei CD Projekt bereits alles, was mit dem offiziellen Witcher Forum zu tun hat, auf Hochtouren, denn Ende Juli soll(te) das Witcher Forum einen Relaunch erleben. Vor dem letzten Wochenende im Juli hat es nicht mehr geklappt, dafür heute. Einiges ist noch Under construction , da noch kleine Feinschliffarbeiten zu erledigen sind, aber das Forum hat seinen Betrieb wieder aufgenommen: Tretet ein! 26. Juli Auf der GamesCom vom 18.- 21. August werden CDPR mit The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings wieder mit dabei sein. Das Pressevolk bekommt exklusiv hinter den Kulissen eine brandneue Demonstration zur Xbox360 Version präsentiert. Für Konsolenmuffel halten CDPR neues Material der PC Version von The Witcher 2 parat. Insgesamt dauert die Vorstellung etwa 40 Minuten. Das Entwicklerteam steht den Journalisten außerdem für Fragen zur Verfügung. Was CDPR für das Publikum präsentieren wird, steht noch nicht fest. 20. Juli Patch 1.3 ist fertig und bereit für den Download. Es gibt zwei Version des Patches: einmal eine "Full version" für eine frische Installation und einmal eine "Light Version" für diejenigen, die bereits die vorigen Patches haben. Hinweis: Fan-Modifikationen sind nicht kompatibel mit dem neusten Update! 14. Juli Zeitlich etwas ungünstig gingen die offiziellen The Witcher Foren in die Knie am Tag der Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2. Eigentlich sollte es am 17. Mai einen Relaunch der Foren geben, aber wegen diverser technischer Probleme wurde da nichts draus. Über zwei Monate sind die Foren bereits geschlossen. Die Vorstellung von The Witcher 2 für die Xbox 360 auf der E3 und die Suche nach einem neuen Webentwicklerteam für die Foren machten aus diesen Schwierigkeiten ein Langzeitproblem. Ende Juli sollen aber nun endlich die Foren ihre Pforten wieder öffnen. Wie die Foren aussehen werden, verrät dieses Vorschaubild 13. Juli In einem neuen "Hinter den Kulissen" Video erklären CD Projekt RED Produzent Michał Krzemiński und Motion Capture Spezialist von den Alvernia Studios Tomasz Kurgan wie die Motion Capture Szenen in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings geschaffen wurden. * Weitere Entwickler Videos 08. Juli Mit dem dritten Patch wird es für den zweiten Akt eine neue Quest geben: "A Sackful of Fluff". Geralt muss hier den exzentrischen Elthon aufsuchen, der in einer einsamen Hütte bei einem Steinbruch in der Nähe von Vergen lebt. Die Quest verspricht für geduldige Spieler eine äußerst lukrative Belohnung. Patch 1.3 soll außerdem eine Reihe von Verbesserungen und Bug Fixes bringen, zum Beispiel: * Geralt muss nicht mehr sein gesamtes Hab und Gut mit sich herumschleppen, sondern kann es wie in bei einem Tavernenwirt lagern. * Das Inventar hat ein weiteres Fach für Trödelkram. *Mit dem Patch werden die Bildformate 4:3, 5:4 und 16:10 unterstützt. * F9 ermöglicht das Schnelladen eines Spielstands (Quickload). * Das HUD kann komplett ausgeblendet werden, um Screenshots ohne Spielinformationen zu machen. Spielen mit ausgeblendeten HUD ist nicht möglich. Mit "H" schaltet man HUD wieder ein. * Eine neue Option unter den "Extras", mit der der Spieler Cutscenes außerhalb des Spiels ansehen kann (normale Rückblenden sowie Rückblenden aus Geralts Erinnerungen und von Harpyien gestohlene Träume). * Der Launcher schließt sich, während ein Patch für das Spiel installiert wird, und schließt sich komplett, wenn das Update abgeschlossen ist und die vorher eingestellten Konfigurationen werden nicht mehr überschrieben. * Mutagenen gehören jetzt zu den Alchemiezutaten. Kleinere Mutagene findet man häufiger, Hauptmugane seltener. Die "Drop-Rate" des Mutagens in Thoraks Lager wurde korrigiert. * Kartenmarkierungen wurden in vielen Quests korrigiert. * Wenn die Brücke während des Kampfes gegen den Kayran einstürzt, wird das Ende der Brücke auf der Karte markiert, um dem Spieler die Navigation zu erleichtern. * Die "Drachen"-Sektion wird erst dann zugänglich, wenn alle Konflikt- und Auseinandersetzungen abgeschlossen sind. * Das Quen-Zeichen wurde abgeschwächt und verliert 20% schneller an Wirkung, wenn Gegner einen Treffer landen. Verschiedene Unausgewogenheiten bei Quen wurden ebenfalls korrigiert. * Die Unsterblichkeit bei einigen Nekkers wurde entfernt. 07. Juli Ende Juni gaben CDPR in einer Pressemeldung bekannt, dass THQ für den Vertrieb von The Witcher 2 auf Xbox360 mit ins Boot genommen wurde. Namco Bandai, die für die The Witcher PC Spiele bisher als Publisher fungierten, fühlten sich ausgebootet und wollen CDPR nun verklagen, heißt es in einer News von CD Action in Polen. Außerdem sieht Namco Bandai ebenfalls einen Vertragsbruch in der Entfernung des Kopierschutzes in The Witcher 2. Adam Kicinski, Chef von CD Projekt sieht dem jedoch gelassen entgegen, da der mit Namco Bandai geschlossene Vertrag nur für die PC Veröffentlichungen gilt. 06. Juli Der "European Games Award" ist zu vergeben, und zwar in 23 Kategorien. Diese Auszeichnungen gehen nur an Video- und Spielentwickler aus Europa und zeigen auf diese Weise, wie viele Gamestudios es in Europa gibt, die sich nicht vor Blockbuster Unternehmen aus Amerika verstecken müssen. Der "European Games Award" honoriert die Arbeit, die die Entwickler, Publisher und alle Mitwirkenden in ihre Produkte Arbeit stecken. Witcher Fans sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, um The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings und CD Projekt zu wählen. Die Entwickler aus Polen und das Rollenspiel sind bereits nominiert, und zwar in den Kategorien: * Best Game * Best Studio * Best Game Design * Best Gameworld * Best Special Edition Für die Abstimmung müsst ihr einen Account erstellen, damit kein Mehrfach-Voting möglich ist. Natürlich könnt ihr auch etwas gewinnen, denn jeder Account nimmt automatisch an der Verlosung einer Nintendo Wii U Konsole teil. Das Voting Procedere ist einfach, also los geht's unter European Games Award 1. Juli Verlässt ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter ein Unternehmen, neigen viele Leute dazu, davon auszugehen, dass Arbeitgeber und Arbeitnehmer in Disharmonie auseinander gegangen sind. Tomek Gop, leitender Projektleiter von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hat CD Projekt RED Anfang dieses Monats verlassen. Es kamen Gerüchte auf, wonach der Video- und Computerspiele Entwickler nach neuen Herausforderungen sucht. Laut Gamespot hat das polnische Entwicklerstudio einen Verlust zu beklagen "CD Projekt RED loses The Witcher 2 Senior Producer". Mit den persönlichen Gründen, die Gop erwähnt, ist die Familie gemeint, für die er wieder uneingeschränkt da sein will, da sie in der vergangenen Zeit etwas zu kurz gekommen war. Nachvollziehbar – in den letzten Monaten hat Tomek Gop rund um den Globus (scheinbar ununterbrochen) für Online- und Printmedien Interviews und Präsentationen zu The Witcher 2 gegeben. 28. Juni Lobende Worte, Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen hat es für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bereits während der E3 seitens der Medien gegeben. Zum besten RPG auf der E3 2011 wurde dann abschließend "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" gewählt. Die Spieler (und Witcher)-Community entschieden im Reader’s Choice Voting jedoch, dass "The Witcher 2" das RPG auf der E3 2011 war und verwies "The Elder Scrolls V" auf den zweiten Platz: * The Witcher 2 : 17.292 Stimmen (47%) * The Elder Scrolls V: 10.967 Stimmen (30%) 22. Juni Sicherlich waren hierzulande nicht viele Witcher Fans (und Gamer überhaupt) auf der E3 in Los Angeles, aber wir können ja trotzdem "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" für Xbox360 zum besten Rollenspiel 2011 auf der E3 wählen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt (22.06.2011, 15:10 Uhr) hat AoK 30% der abgegebenen Stimmen erhalten, das sind 5.316 Votes. Lediglich "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim" hat 39% Stimmanteil eingesackt und liegt mit 7.049 Stimmen vor The Witcher 2 auf dem ersten Platz – also: Abstimmen! 15. Juni thumb|200px|Haupteingang der Südhalle, Foto: Gamer's Intuition Wie zu erwarten, hat CDPR auf der E3 in Los Angeles The Witcher 2 für die Xbox360 in einer Alpha Version vorgestellt. Obwohl noch so früh in der Entwicklung, konnten die Entwickler ihr Pressepublikum bereits begeistern durch Nominierungen: * Most Valuable Game of E3 – Awarded by The Official Xbox Magazine to the best games of E3 * Best of E3 – Awarded by Ripten.com * Best of E3 Nominee – Awarded by multiplayer.it Namhafte Spieleportale sind voller Lobes über das vorgestellte Material: * Gamespot – “The Witcher 2 is undoubtedly one of the finest role-playing games in years - and certainly the most beautiful” * IGN – “The Witcher looks great on Xbox 360!” * The Escapist - “CD Projekt is aiming for the most mature and complex game in the 360's history.” * Gamerant - “Don’t expect a port of the game, but one built specifically for the Xbox 360.” * RPGFan - “There's not much to be said here - the demo was impressive” * Gamesareevil - “The Witcher 2 is not a game to miss.” * Neoseeker - “The demo was absolutely stunning, with impressive texturing and such fine details that you'd expect from a high-end PC.” * RPGamer - “This game is all about your unique experience in both story and gameplay.” * Gamingbits - “The game still looks gorgeous even in the early state” Für die Produktion der Konsolenversion kommt ebenfalls die hauseigene Engine zum Einsatz. Derweil kucken Sony Spieler in die Röhre, denn The Witcher 2 für PS3 ist vorerst nicht in Sicht, obwohl die Technologie der RED Engine eine Playstation Version unterstützt. Aber außer einem ‘‘Würden wir gerne auch machen‘‘ gibt es noch keine definitiven Zusagen in diese Richtung. *Pressemeldung * E3 Coverage von Gamer's Intutition * E3 Coverage auf The Witcher Facebook 8. Juni Nachtrag 18.7.2011: Eine offizielle Zusammenfassung (30:39) der Presentation (inkl. "Papercraft of Kings Trailer) ist in der Video Galerie erhältlich. Auf der E3 stellten CDPR hinter verschlossenen Türen dem Pressepublikum eine Gameplay Demo von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings für die Xbox vor. Wie bei der Demo Präsentation zur PC Version handelt es sich einen Ausschnitt aus der Quest "Im Kerker der La Valettes". Wie es allgemein üblich ist bei "closed door presentations" ist ein Mitschnitt gemacht worden, der am 8. Juni von Polygamia.pl gleich online gestellt wurde. 3. Juni Dieses Mal ist gibt es keine Leaked Videos, dieses Mal ist es wirklich eine Breaking News: The Witcher 2 kommt für die Xbox360! CDProjekt RED Executive Producer John Mamais meint, dass dies ein spannendes Projekt sein wird, das preisgekrönte Spiel einer neuen Spieler-Community vorzustellen. Es wird nicht nur eine schlichte Portierung für die XBox360 geben, sondern ein technisch völlig neues Werk, bei dem sich CDPR wieder ein hohes Ziel gesetzt haben: Qualitativ das Optimum, was rauszuholen ist und auf demselben Level wie die PC Version. Auf der E3, die diese Tage in Los Angeles stattfindet, werden bereits präsentierbare Ergebnisse vorgestellt. Für alle anderen gibt es auf Gametrailers einen beeindruckenden Teaser Trailer. 1. Juni In der Pressemeldung vom 27. Mai eher beiläufig erwähnt, gibt es heute eine Extra-News im aktuellen Newsletter: CDPR und GOG.com wollen auf der CD Projekt Sommerkonferenz morgen am 2. Juni große Neuigkeiten bekannt geben. Außerdem werden CDPR einen Ausblick auf die zukünftigen Pläne zum aktuellen Titel "The Witcher 2" geben. Die Konferenz beginnt um 19.00 Uhr (GMT) und kann unter UStream live mit verfolgt werden. Nach der Sommer Konferenz geht’s für CDPR nach Amerika zur E3. *Newsletter Summer 30. Mai Was schenkt man dem US Präsidenten, der zu Besuch in Polen ist? Ein Produkt eines Industriezweigs, der ein besonderes Wachstum verzeichnet. Und das ist in Polen zurzeit die Unterhaltungssoftware Industrie. Und welches Produkt kann diese Entwicklung am besten repräsentieren? The Witcher! So überreichte Premierminister Donald Tusk dem amerikanischen Präsidenten Barack Obama die Collectors Edition von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, signiert vom Entwicklerteam. Die CE enthielt außerdem zwei Witcher Romane vom Autor Andrzej Sapkowski ebenfalls signiert. Das macht CD Projekt RED besonders stolz, dass die polnische Regierung das große Potential einheimische Spiele Industrie erkennt. Vielleicht ist das der erste Schritt der polnischen Spiele Industrie aus den Schatten der etablierten Spieleschmieden herauszutreten, um sich auf dem internationalen Markt zu behaupten. * Pressemeldung 27. Mai Rechtzeitig vor dem Wochenende ist der Patch 1.1. zum Download fertig geworden. Mit zu den wichtigsten Änderungen zählt die Entfernung des Kopierschutzes. Mehrere Gründe sprachen für die DRM free Freigabe. Spieler mit minimalen PC Anforderungen hatten mit dem Kopierschutz eine schlechte Framerate. Das Spiel läuft jetzt stabiler, es ist einfacher zu installieren und DLCs sind einfacher herunterzuladen. Da CD Projekt RED erst zur Ruhe kommen, wenn die Fans zufrieden sind, haben die Entwickler den Wunsch der Community erfüllt. Sollte es noch weitere Probleme geben, was die herunterladbaren Extras zu den unterschiedlichen Spielversionen betrifft, stellen CDPR Support Email Adressen zur Verfügung. Bevor sich das Entwicklerteam auf den Weg zur E3 macht, wird es eine CDPR Sommerkonferenz geben, auf der weitere Pläne von CDPR bekannt gegeben werden. Außerdem wird es zwei große Ankündigungen geben, die CD Projekt und GOG.com betreffen. * Patch 1.1 Download für die verschiedenen Spielversionen * Change Log Patch 1.1 * Pressemeldung (enthält die vorgenannten Kontakt Email Adressen) 25. Mai Patch 1.1 steht kurz vor dem Download. Wenn alles klappt, soll er heute abend noch für's herunter laden frei gegeben werden. Wenn es heute nichts mehr wird, ist es morgen soweit. Der Patch soll nicht auf die Schnelle rausgeschmissen werden solange noch noch Probleme bestehen, dass er gar nicht funktioniert. Folgende Fehler wurden behoben: * Einfachere und sichere Installation des Spiels und der Aktivierung. * Die Download Quest "Probleme mit dem Troll" ist jetzt fehlerfrei herunterzuladen. Der Patch enthält außerdem diese Quest. Wer sie noch nicht hat, braucht sie nicht extra herunterladen. * Andere DLCs sind auch fehlerfrei herunterzuladen. (DLCs, die es als "Extra" bei manchen Vorbestellungsversionen, Promotionversionen, usw. gab). Der Launcher aktualisiert korrekt die Liste der verfügbaren DLCs und gibt den Download frei. * Performance Verbesserungen. Etwa 5% bis 30% bessere Framerate und schnelleres Laden des Spiels, abhängig von der Leistung des Rechners und der Spielversion. Besitzer der Verkaufsversion können sich auf die umfangreichsten Verbesserungen einstellen. * Spielabstürze behoben, die bei einigen Systemen vorkamen, insbesondere nach dem Abspeichern und Laden gespeicherter Spiele. * Key mapping – die Pfeil- und Ziffertasten können für die Bewegung genutzt werden. * Option hinzugefügt, mit der man die Maus benutzen kann. * Die nVidia surround vision arbeitet jetzt fehlerfrei. * Genauere Einstufung durch die "auto-detect settings" Option wird helfen, die Spiel-Performance zu verbessern. * Bug behoben, der verhinderte, die Quest "Der Blutfluch" abzuschließen. * Bug behoben, der verhinderte, den zusätzlichen Link in "Extras" freizuschalten nachdem man im Würfelpoker den barfüßigen GOG.com Mönch geschlagen hat. * Die GOG.com Credits funktionieren jetzt einwandfrei. Das komplette Change-Log wird bei Veröffentlichung erhältlich sein. Die Entwickler arbeiten bereits am nächsten Patch, der sich hauptsächlich mit diversen Hardware Problemen befasst. Dieser Patch wird nächste Woche fertig sein. 24. Mai Die deutschen Fans der Geralt-Saga können sich freuen. Nachdem der dtv die komplette Saga und die beiden Kurzgeschichtensammlungen Der letzte Wunsch und Das Schwert der Vorsehung von Andrzej Sapkowski in Deutsch veröffentlich hat, ist ein weiterer Leckerbissen für die Witcher-Leseratten in Sicht. Der Verlag wird Etwas endet, etwas beginnt ebenfalls in Deutsch übersetzen. Veröffentlichung als Taschenbuch und eBook in .pdf Format ist März 2012. * Etwas endet, etwas beginnt, dtv 21. Mai Kurz bevor die CD Projekt RED Mannen sich ins Wochenende verabschiedeten, gab es noch die Ankündigung für den Patch 1.1 einschließlich einer Kurzübersicht, welche Missstände behoben werden. Der Patch soll diese Woche kommen. Während die von den Fehlern betroffenen Spieler sich noch in Geduld üben müssen, haben hunderttausende Spieler bereits die erste Quest erfolgreich abgeschlossen: Aktivierung des Spiels. * Pressemitteilung 20. Mai Mit Stolz berichteten CDPR bereits einen Tag nach Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2, dass etliche internationale Magazine und Portale "Assassins of Kings" mit Lob überschüttet und die ersten glänzend guten Bewertungen abgegeben haben (Links zu Portalen folgen): * GamesRadar (US) 10/10 * Gametrailers.com (US) 9.4/10 * Game Reactor (Norwegen) 10/10 * Bit-tech (UK) 95% * Joystick (Frankreich) 19/20 * CD-Action (Polen) 9+/10 * Gry OnLine (Polen) 9.5/10 * Pelit (Finnland) 93/100 * PC Format (UK) 92/100 * PC Games (Deutschland) 88% * GameStar (Deutschland) 87/100 * NOWGamer (UK) 8.4/10 * Eurogamer.de (Deutschland) 9/10 * PC Guru (Ungarn) 92% * Games Aktuell (Deutschland) 9/10 * Game Reactor (UK, Dänemark, Spanien) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Deutschland) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Schweden) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Finnland) 9/10 * Hrej.cz (Tschech. Republik) 9/10 * Doupe.cz (Tschech. Republik)) 9/10 * Zing.cz (Tschech. Republik)) 9/10 Leider können sich viele Spieler nicht selbst davon überzeugen, ob die Bewertungen angemessen sind, da es einige technische Probleme gibt, bevor The Witcher 2 überhaupt zum Laufen kommt. Zu den häufigsten Fehlern zählen Probleme mit der Installation nach der SecuROM Aktivierung, ungültige Seriennummer und CRC Fehler. Bei letztgenanntem sollten Spieler sich an den Support unter der Email-Adresse "help2start@thewitcher.com" wenden. Für's Ausmerzen weiterer Übel ist der Patch 0.0 auf der offiziellen Webseite zum Download bereit. Das ist mehr oder weniger ein "Erste Hilfe Patch" (28 MB). Das GOG.com Forum bietet ebenfalls eine FAQ an für häufig auftretende Probleme. * Patch 0.0 * Common issues and possible solutions im GOG.com Forum Für nächste Woche verspricht CDPR einen richtigen Patch. Unter anderem wird der Patch ermöglichen, eine eigene Tastaturbelegung zu erstellen und die Maus in die technische Belegung einzubinden. Probleme, die verhindern, die Troll-Quest herunterzuladen, werden ebenfalls ausgemerzt. 18. Mai Leider gibt es einige Probleme mit der Registrierung des Spiels. Das betrifft zum einen die bereits registrierten Witcher 1 Accounts, mit denen die Registrierung des The Witcher 2 Spiels nicht möglich ist, sowie die Foren-Accounts. Daran wird zurzeit gearbeitet. CDPR hat dazu eine FAQ erstellt. Im Laufe des Tages sollen die Foren wieder zugänglich sein, ebenso wird der Patch zum Spiel zum Download bereit stehen. Diejenigen, die mit Geralt im zweiten Teil bereits unterwegs sind, werden nach etwa 30 Minuten Spielzeit das erste (SPOILER:) Easter Egg entdecken. 17. Mai Endlich ist es soweit: The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ist erhältlich. Mit Veröffentlichung gibt es gleich eine Nebenquest "Troll Trouble" als herunterladbaren Inhalt (DLC). Weitere DLC gibt es noch diesen Monat sowie im Juni. DLCc sind kostenfrei. Zur Einstimmung gibt es drei neue Video Trailer "Hope", "Disdain & Fear" und "Love & Blood", die in Zusammenarbeit mit Videograph Marcin Nowak und den BX Studio produziert wurden. * Pressemitteilung * The Witcher 2 Videos 13. Mai Die Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ist ein Grund zum Feiern. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn CDPR veranstalten in einigen Ländern eine Release Party am 16. Mai mit Live Musik, Wettbewerben und vielen The Witcher 2 Giveaways. Fans in Polen, der Tschechischen Republik, Ukraine, Russland und Frankreich können sich freuen. Deutschland geht leider leer aus. Veranstaltungsorte * Paris, Frankreich, 14. Mai 14, FNAC Forum des Halles, 1/7 rue Lescot – 75001, 16:00-18:00 * Prag, Tschech. Republik, 16. Mai, PM Club, Trojická 10, 120 00 Praha 2, 19:30 (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) * Kiew, Ukraine, 16. May 16, Club ‘Zone 51’ (http://www.3ona51.com/), Ul. Getmana, 13. Metro Shulyevskaya, 18:30 (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) * Polen, 16. Mai (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) **Krakau– Empik, Rynek Glowny 5 square, 22:00 **Breslau– Empik, Rynek 50 square, 21:00 **Danzig– Empik, Galeria Baltycka, Al.. Grunwaldzka 141; 21:00 **Lodz – Empik, Manufaktura mall, Karskiego 5; 22:00 **Posen– Empik, Ratajczaka 44; 21:00 * Moskau, Russland, 16. Mai, MediaMarkt (http://www.mediamarkt.ru/), Kashirskoe sh., 61-2, TC ‘Kapitolyi’, 19:00 12. Mai Nur noch wenige Tage bis zum 17. Mai und die mit heiß erwartete Fortsetzung zu "The Witcher 1" wird veröffentlicht. Heiß erwartet im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn es gibt bereits 111.842 Vorbestellungen für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings", davon entfallen etwa 40% auf die digitale "Premium Edition". Sämtliche 9.999 Exemplare der polnischen "Limited Edition" sind vorbestellt und der Vorrat der "Limited Edition" in anderen Regionen schwindet rapide. Zieht man das große Interesse am Spiel in Betracht, wird die 100.000 Grenze wesentlich höher werden. * Pressemitteilung 9. Mai Elf Tage bis zur weltweiten Veröffentlichung von "The Witcher 2". CDPR haben noch drei Asse in der Arbeitskutte der Entwickler, denn heute werden die letzten drei Entwicklertagebücher veröffentlicht. * Gamespot.com: "Developer Diary #6: Combat (Kampfsequenzen)" * Destructoid.com: "Meet the women of the Witcher 2" * IGN and Gametrailers.com: "The beautiful fantasy world of The Witcher 2" (siehe auch Flotsam) 5. Mai CDPR gibt die Altersfreigaben für The Witcher 2 bekannt. Das wichtigste für die Fans hierzulande: Das Spiel wird für Deutschland ohne Beanstandung bereits ab 16 Jahre freigegeben! Nordamerika und Kanada sind dieses Mal glimpflich davon gekommen mit einer ESRB 17 Einstufung. Überraschenderweise zicken die Moralapostel in Australien bei der ungeschnittenen Freigabe. The Witcher 2 hat vom Australian Government Classification Board eine Freigabe von MA 15+ (Mature) erhalten und musste zudem geändert werden. Abgesehen von der Gewalt, den Sexszenen und der rauen Umgangssprache sind die Sittenordnungshüter der Meinung, "Sex als Belohnung" ist eine haltlose Maßnahme. In einer Quest wird Geralt diese Option geboten. CDPR musste die Quest dahin gehend ändern, dass dieses Angebot von vorn herein nicht verfügbar ist für den Spieler, d.h. Geralt lehnt dieses Angebot ab. Abgesehen von Australien wird The Witcher 2 weltweit ungeschnitten veröffentlicht. *Pressemitteilung 27. April CDPR hat heute angekündigt, dass The Witcher 2 Goldstatus erreicht hat und in die Produktion geht: News 26. April Die bei der CD Projekt Frühlingskonferenz erstmalig vorgestellten neuen Videos durfte Gametrailers bereits vor Ostern exklusiv die beiden neuen Gametrailer veröffentlichen. Am 26. April hat CDPR dieses Videos in der Media Galerie ihrer offiziellen Webseite hinzugefügt: * Eine Slideshow von in-game Screenshots der zahlreichen unterschiedlichen Landschaften als auch detaillierte Schauplätze und Wohnräume. Die Aufnahmen zeigen, was mit der hauseigenen REDengine möglich ist. * Ein in-game Mitschnitt zum Thema Kampf, in dem die drei Pfade der Charakterentwicklung vorgestellt werden: Schwertmeister, Magie und Alchemie. Es sind aber auch andere wichtige Aspekte nicht zu unterschätzen: die Tragweite der vom Spieler getroffenen Entscheidungen, die Finishing Moves, die Verkettungen der Handlung und wie wichtig es ist, sich den Stärken und Schwächen der Feinde anzupassen. Videos: *Offizielle The Witcher 2 Video-Gallerie (alle Trailer, etc.) * Gamertrailers: Landschaften u. Schauplätze * Gametrailers: Kampf 14. April Die alljährliche Frühlingskonferenz von CD Projekt wird dieses Jahr mit Spannung erwartet, denn es wird in englischer Präsentation für das internationale Publikum Neues zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bekannt gegeben. Interessierte nehmen sich den Nachmittag frei: Live Übertragung. Mittlerweile gibt es Aufzeichnungen zu den intertationalen Themen der Konferenz: Zusammenstellung YouTube : Allgemeine Informationen zu TW2 : Video Trailer (Landschaften und Schauplätze Slideshow, in-game Kampf) : DRM freie Spiele über das Schwesterunternehmen GOG 4. April Es hat viele hitzige Diskussionen gegeben über Geralts neues Gesicht, seit der Hexer für "The Witcher 2" von CDPR vorgestellt wurde. Die Mehrheit der Community wollte den alten Geralt aus dem ersten Spiel wieder haben. Die Entwickler haben tatsächlich den Unmut der Community ernst genommen und Geralts Antlitz noch einmal überarbeitet: News: Geralts neues Gesicht 25. März Die wichtigsten Information im März Newsletter sind abgesehen von kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten die Rechneranforderungen für "The Witcher 2": Mindestanforderungen * Processor: Core 2Duo 2.2 GHz or dual core AMD 2.5 GHz * RAM: 1GB Win XP/ 2GB Vista/7 * Graphics: GeForce 8800 512MB or Radeon (HD3850 512 MB) *HDD Space: 16 GB Empfohlene Anforderungen * Processor: Quad Core Intel or AMD * RAM: 3GB Win XP/ 4GB Vista/7 * Graphics: GeForce 260 1GB or (HD4850 1GB) * HDD Space: 16 GB 16. Februar CD Projekt RED geben ein neues kreatives Pressekit heraus: "I got my "Hands-On" The Witcher 2. Das Pressekit enthält: * T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck : "I got my "Hands-On" The Witcher 2 * 5 Profilkarten mit Artworks von Rittersporn, Triss, Zoltan, Iorweth, und Vernon Roche * DVD mit Promotionmaterial * Tageskalender 2011, jedes Kalenderblatt enthält ein Statement, das im Laufe der Jahre im offiziellen Witcher Forum gepostet wurde. Jedes Kalenderblatt enthält außerdem auf Rückseite ein Bildausschnitt für ein Puzzle, das am Ende des Jahres vervollständigt ist. Unpacking Review des Presskits von Gameblog.fr und rpgfrance.com. 20. Januar Gute Vorsätze für das neue Jahr: Der "The Witcher 2" Newsletter für Monat Januar. Ein weiterer Neustart von CDPR, regelmäßig Newsletter an die Community zu versenden? Auf jeden Fall ist der Newsletter vom Layout sehr ansprechend und der Inhalt kann sich ebenso sehen lassen: The Witcher 2 Newsletter Jan. 2011. en:Game News Kategorie:Neuigkeiten